


what a good little kitten

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Grinding, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Petplay, Teasing, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Unbeknownst to her friends, Betty is FP's perfect little kitty.





	what a good little kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I kept expecting Betty to guest star as a Pussycat like Cheryl and Veronica did, but even though that didn't happen, here's some smut that come from the idea.

Veronica joked about it once, how Betty should have been a Pussycat while she had the chance, like herself and Cheryl. “You would have made the cutest little kitten,” Veronica had teased when Betty had slept over one night, taking her own cat-eared headband off of her vanity and slipping it onto Betty’s head. The two had shared a laugh, and though Betty’s skin  flushed almost as brightly as her pajamas, her best friend had simply blamed it on the champagne and moved on.

Of course Veronica would have never considered there was a different reason for Betty to be embarrassed, almost mortified to have been found out. She has a _terrible_ poker face in front of her best friend, and if Veronica had simply asked if Betty owned her own pair of ears, the truth would have been written all over her expression.

Because she _does_ have her own cat ears, and she wears them quite often.

“Let me hear those bells jingle, Kitten,” she hears FP call out from as he moves around the kitchen, his tone amused and commanding all at once, and her already flushed skin burns brighter in embarrassment. Obediently, she works her hand faster, making the bracelet of bells clasped around her wrists chime faster and louder as she fucks herself harder with the bottle of beer he’d given to her before he left to make himself lunch. He’d uncapped it, gulped it down until it was mostly empty before handing it to her, but with the way she’s fucking herself - laying curled on her side, thrusting it into her from behind - she can’t reach her sweet spot without tipping the bottle high enough to pour the rest of the liquor into her cunt. Even now, with every other thrust, she can feel drops if it splashing out.

Which is exactly what he wants: his little kitten teasing herself, knowing she can make herself come but also knowing that she _won’t_ , at least not until she’s too desperate to care about beer spilling inside of her.

His laugh trails in from the kitchen at the sound of her chiming bells as she works her hands faster, using her free one to rub at her dripping entrance as she fucks herself with the beer bottle. She’ll come in an instant if she plays with her clit, but her daddy has given her strict orders not to touch it, and he knows his kitten’s purrs too well. He’s spent entire hours coaxing orgasm after orgasm out of her, and he’ll know if she makes herself come by touching her clit; he’s figured it out before.

Her arousal climbs higher, and the fact that she’s completely naked and being tickled by the fluffy texture of the cat bed he usually makes her sit in when they’re in the living room, only teases her further. Her collar is fastened just tight enough that she feels the same thrill that she gets when FP grips her throat and threatens to choke her when he fucks her cunt, and she knows that if she looks in a mirror, her white cat ears would be skewed on her head with how much she’s been writhing on the floor, desperate to come.

And it doesn’t much take longer to reach that point where Betty no longer cares about beer being inside of her. All she wants is to _come_ , and she angles the bottle higher, feels the last few drops of beer spilling into her cunt as the lip of the bottle finally, _finally_ brushes against her sweet spot, and she cries out as she comes and comes.

She tries fucking herself through it like FP always does, but she doesn’t last too long, instead holding onto the glass so tightly she swears it must crack under her grip as her cunt clamps and clamps around it with her orgasm. Her body slumps against her cat bed as she rolls over, nearly pressing her face into the plush material, but even through the blood pounding in her ears, she hears the muted footsteps of FP finally emerging from the kitchen.

“Out,” he orders, and Betty mewls as she complies, pulling the beer bottle out of her cunt and dropping it onto the floor.

Then she feels the first brush of the feather against her swollen, twitching cunt lips, and she flinches, bells chiming with the sudden movement. It makes FP chuckle again, but when Betty tries to roll onto her back to look up at him, his hand roughly grabs her hip and forces her to stay put, her ass in the air and her pussy completely exposed to him with how she’s laying on her side.

“Does Kitty want to play?” he asks, letting the feather fall back onto her flushed skin as he tickles her with the toy - a bundle of slim feather plumes on the end of a rod, a toy he can control far better than a tassel attached to a fishing rod that real cats play with. He brushes the feathers against her wet pussy, tickling her already oversensitive folds as he drags it back and forth, back and forth.

Betty smothers her cheek against her bed, stifling her mewls and willing her body to stay still as he tickles her. Occasionally, he slides the now-damp feathers through the crease of her ass cheeks, up her spine and then back down to her pussy again, and then slide the plumes across the ticklish spot under her ribs as he traces patterns over her stomach.

By the time the feathers reach her nipples, they’re stiff, throbbing almost as hard as her clit is, and a shiver racks through her.

“Remember, be a good Kitty,” FP coos, circling one nipple, then the other, and Betty trembles and mewls as he tickles the hardened peaks.

FP quickly discovered that Betty can come without even being touched if he plays with her nipples long enough, the sensations shooting directly to her clit and making her pussy clamp around aching emptiness. The very first time that he’d ever made her come without being touched was like this, and now he makes it into a game, making her hold off her orgasm as he tickles and tickles her. If she reaches an orgasm, her punishment is that he doesn’t give his pretty little breeding kitten his cum, no matter how hard she begs. Not even in her mouth.

She cries every time he punishes her: hands bound above her head and her body writhing as he jerks himself off all over her, knowing that she craves the salty taste on her tongue and its warmth inside her cunt rather than on her skin. She wants to be his good little kitten, wants to filled with his baby just as much as she wants to be filled with his cock and his cum, and though he only recently took her off of the pill - when he finally decided she was perfectly trained as his obedient breeding kitten - she has yet to be pregnant. Something he’d said was ironic considering how easily her slutty mother and sister had gotten themselves pregnant at her age.

Betty needs every drop of FP’s seed as she can get, so she squeezes her eyes tight, trying in vain to ignore the pleasure spiraling down her spine as her orgasm quickly grows.

Then her body slumps in relief as he pulls the toy away, her eyelashes dotted with tears from her effort to keep from coming. She licks her lips, eyes blinking open, and _whimpers_ when she sees him standing over her with his hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off quickly. Her eyes widen, and despite feeling wrung out from her orgasm and then his teasing, she scrambles onto her hands and knees, almost begging for him to stop. She’s not allowed to use her words when she’s in her cat bed, so she mewls, eyes fixed on the drop of pre-cum gathering at his tip.

“You want your milk?” FP taunts, stepping forward to paint it across her cheek and then yanking her back by her collar when she tries to take it into her mouth. Betty whimpers, licking her lips. “You know how to ask like a good kitty.”

She rushes forward, nuzzling her face against his thigh, surrounded by his heady musk as she straddles his leg and starts to grind her wet pussy against his shin. She mewls, rubs her cheek against him before glancing up from under her long eyelashes, and he smirks down at her, smacking her with his cock a few times.

“Give me a hand, why don’t you,” he drawls, and, just for a moment, she hesitates, not wanting to make him come unless she knows she’s doing to get in inside of her cunt, or at least her mouth. But he arches an eyebrow, just enough of a command and a warning to spur her into action, and she cups his balls with both hands and starts gently massaging them in her grasp. He groans, the throaty sound making her shiver in arousal, then whimper as she feels his hand quicken, his body tensing with his coming orgasm.

She grinds herself faster against his leg, whimpering as she stares up at him and opens her mouth, begging him with her eyes, and he aims his tip right over her waiting tongue as the first drops of cum start to spurt out of his cock. She nearly cries at the taste, eyes rolling closed in pleasure as he comes into her mouth. Her body keeps writhing against his as she grinds against his leg, and then she’s coming again, her nails digging into his thighs as she rides out her high.

Her jaw aches just a little bit when she finally lets it fall closed, swallowing down the last of his cum as she licks her lips, but he doesn’t give her a chance to catch her breath.

“What a pretty little kitty,” he groans as he suddenly has her on her back atop her cat bed, bells chiming with the motion as he yanks her legs open, and then his thick, throbbing cock is sliding against her cunt, pressing against her clit, and her body shakes as she cries out from the sensation. “Play with yourself,” he nearly growls, and she whimpers, touching her clit despite her body tensing in protest, far too sensitive from both of her orgasms. “I’m not breeding you until you come twice more.”

She cries out, her chest squeezing. _Oh god_. Two, probably _more_ when he’s actually fucking her?

She doesn’t think she can handle it.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Betty mewls, rubbing frantic circles over her clit as her body shakes and trembles. She didn’t mean to speak, but FP lets it slide, slipping his cock into her easily with how wet she is. She cries out, just as she always does with his first thrust, stretching her out and hitting her deep, and though he starts fucking her, it’s not nearly fast enough to bring her to orgasm.

“Do you need some help?“ he teases, and she’s barely nodded her head in response when she feels the feather being dragged over her clit again. She lets her fingers fall away, dripping the cat bed and twisting it as she cries and writhes on his cock. She comes shortly after, with a hoarse moan as he drags the feather back and forth across her clit, dragging out her high.

Then he pulls it away, and something smooth and vibrating is replacing it against her throbbing bud, and she gasps, eyes flying open as she glances at the new toy between her legs: another cat toy, this one with a small ball with a fur tail attached to it that bounces against her legs and her cunt as the ball continues buzzing against her clit and FP’s cock continues fucking her.

She cries out louder, nearly shrieking from pleasure as her body twitches and writhes.

“I can’t wait to see you all swollen,” he groans, hips bucking faster and nearly bruising her with every thrust. He swirls the toy against her clit, smothering her senses with pleasure, and her lungs nearly burn as she tries to gasp for air. “I wonder how much more sensitive your nipples will be when your breasts get fuller. You’ll probably come after barely being touched, and then I’ll get to spend your entire pregnancy punishing you. You don’t need my cum when you’re already bred with my baby, do you?”

She whimpers, vision nearly whiting out from the idea of being sensitive and swollen, tied down and made to come again and again from stimulation to her nipples alone just so he could punish her.

“You’ll be the perfect, pregnant little slut like you were always meant to be,” he groans. “You’ll be so desperate for cum, so desperate to be full and swollen with a baby that you’ll let anyone breed you. Anyone _I_ choose, of course. There are a lot of Serpents that can’t hold a lady, but if they’ve got a breeding kitten to carry their kid, they can still fuck whatever pussy they want.”

At that thought alone - of FP letting people fuck her, probably watching them do it, probably fucking her _with_ them - Betty comes again, harder than ever, pleasure pulsing through her veins as her orgasm crashes over her. She still feels the toy vibrating against her, the tail tickling her flushed skin, and it only makes her come harder.

And, after a few thrusts, FP groans as his orgasm hits him, too, and Betty whimpers in relief as his cum spills and spills inside of her, filling her up. She grasps her own breasts, squeezing them, playing with her nipples as she imagines how much fuller they’ll feel and how much more sensitive she’ll be when she’s properly bred.

Then FP pulls out with a groan, slipping a dildo inside of her, keeping his cum plugged in her cunt as he draws back and stands. She whimpers and rolls onto her side, curling into herself as her eyelids nearly flutter closed. Until he reaches down between her legs and switches the dildo on, making her gasp into a moan as it starts vibrating inside of her, low and teasing to her oversensitive cunt as a shiver rolls down her spine. FP smirks down at her, one eyebrow arched.

“If you want to get pregnant, you’ll keep that cum inside of you,” he chuckles as she rolls onto her back and whimpers, body squirming. The dildo already starts to slip, but she presses her legs together, eyes nearly crossing in pleasure as another orgasm starts build. “Now be a good kitty and wait here until I’m ready again.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi! Would it be possible to put in a request for maybe FP/Betty breeding kink at all? Dirty talk about how good she'll look all swollen, some breast play, etc. Maybe it can run deeper in D/S and he even controls when she's allowed to have a condom used and she doesn't question it because daddy knows best." requested by an anon on tumblr


End file.
